With the growing prevalence of smartphones, tablets, and other compact mobile computing devices, many financial institutions have developed mobile banking software applications for their customers. These software applications offer convenient ways for customers to perform banking transactions on their mobile devices. One such banking transaction is a check deposit into a customer's account at a financial institution. Customers are able to use a mobile banking software application to deposit checks by taking pictures of the checks with a camera built into their mobile device. As check deposits require an image of both sides of a given paper check, however, a mobile device's ability to process multiple check deposits without significant user interaction is limited.